The Breakup Mix
by SecretsAreTooFun
Summary: Just as it sounds! A mix of breakup song fics, put with big mishmash of your HP shippings. All the best classic brakup scenarios, paired with those songs people get famous for about them! SOme will be light, and some a bit darker, just like real endings to relationships. Review for requests or and pretty please enjoy.
1. Should've Said No

Hey, guys so I'm back. I't been a while, ain't it? Ok, now excuse while I just cower in fear of those whom I've let down on this site! I took a long break, I know, and I'm sorry. So here's a big group of one-shots/song fics to get me back in the swing of not just writing-BUT UPDATING! On a normal basis! So to start things of here's a queen of breakup songs: Taylor Swift. With one of my all time favorites of hers! "SHould've Said No."

**Disclaimer: I'm SecretsAreTooFun and I may own a stuffed Horton the Elephant, but I don't own Taylor Swift _or_ Harry Potter. Phewy.**

* * *

Hermione sat under a drooping willow tree, watching the sunlight skip across the Black Lake. It wasn't fair. It just simply wasn't! She understood everything that a teacher could throw at her. She knew formulas, she knew wand movements, she knew potion recipes. What she _didn't_ know was how exactly she was supposed to understand this new development in her relationship. Or, shall we say, ex relationship? This was way too damn complicated, even for the brightest which of her age.

Only it shouldn't be complicated-not at all. Draco had cheated! The lying little ferret had cheated on her! And based on that alone, she should be done. But it was hard. Draco had been her first real relationship. (Hermione didn't really consider Krum to count in the grand scheme of things, seeing as how he couldn't even pronounce her name correctly.) Of course she understood that a cheater was a cheater, that they could never be the same, but it still tore at her inside that Draco had betrayed her trust.

Her eyes were red and sore from crying, not only tears of sadness but also of anger. A deadly combination. She rubbed at her brown oarbs, knowing that this would most likely only irritate them even more. When she blinked back into focus under the afternoon sun, she couldn't believe what she saw. Or more preciously- whom she saw.

The blonde haired weasel was striding around the lake's edge, and heading strait for her. He walked with his slight, but always present swagger. Previously she had found it cute. Now it served the sole purpose of pissing her off. And royally so.

Fiercely, Hermione sprang up from her spot on the lush grass. She had been sitting so long, an indent in the greenery had been made not only by her bum, but also her book bag. She strode right back towards the arrogant arse with grey eyes. They met somewhere in the middle, standing just a few feet apart. A buffer to serve between the former couple.

Hermione's every muscle was tense and rigid, and she bit her bottom lip, sucking into the front of her mouth. Her eyes slightly narrowed, and directed right at only one target. Those grey eyes, tinted the color of steel. She waited for the boy to say something.

"Are you willing to listen now?" Draco ventured.

"Not particularly, but if you must continue…" Hermione did her best to keep her voice cold, but you could hear the underlying emotion seeping in. The hurt. The anger. The betrayal.

"Granger, it's not what you think. It honestly isn't!" Draco had never really gotten used to using Hermione's first name, saying it just didn't quite have the same ring to it.

"Oh?" Hermione raised her eyebrows sarcastically, "So you didn't sleep with Astoria Greengrass? So Harry was wrong? Ron was wrong? Half the effing school was wrong? Because if not, than Draco, it is _exactly_ what I think!" She wasn't going to hold back against his excuses.

"She means nothing to me!" Draco waved his arms exasperatedly, "She's just some stupid girl! A stupid mistake!"

"Do I look like I care?" She cried.

Draco's expression softened, and he took a tentative step forward. Hermione leaned back slightly, but didn't budge from her spot. He took this to mean he was permitted to approach some more. He walked hesitantly all the way up to the brown haired girl. A stray chunk of wavy brown hair had fallen loose from her messy bun. His hand reached out, wanting to tuck it behind her ear. However, she brushed his hand away, taking care of the stray lock herself.

"You do. You look like you've been crying," He paused, waiting for a reaction. When all he received was an even-if not cold-poker face, he said in a hushed tone, "I'm so sorry 'Mione. I'm so so sorry. You have to believe me, it was one bad choice. One moment of weakness. I said yes. But can we put it behind us, Baby? Is it possible that you can just give me one chance?"

Hermione swallowed, taking a deep breath. A fresh batch of tears was welling inside her, but they would wait for later. Right now, she would be composed. And she knew what she had to do.

"You had one chance, Malfoy. And you spent it on some cheep little snake. If you really regret it that much, maybe you should've said no."

With that Hermione turned, not toward the castle, but towards Hagrid's hut behind her. She was in need of a nice cup of tea, and an even nicer pair of ears to listen.

After just a few steps she looked back over her shoulder. There Malfoy stood, eyes narrowed, mouth slightly agape. He had expected to be forgiven. He was surprised; it was written all over his usually smug face.

She couldn't resist the urge inside of her. That shocked look, and the arrogance behind it led her one last question to her lips and then out to Draco's pale ears.

"Malfoy," He looked into her eyes, and she was glad to have his attention. "was she worth it?"

Draco's mouth snapped shut. His eyes narrowed further, this time in anger. He turned on the heel of his shoe, and stormed back to the castle.

* * *

Years upon years passed. The war was over. Hermione was happily engaged to Ron. Then one day, an invitation came in the mail, asking them to attend the wedding and reception of none other than Mister Draco Malfoy and Miss Astoria Greengrass.

At first Hermione didn't know what to think. Was it an olive branch? A smack in the face? An acknowledgment to a past mistake? Either way, Hermione knew she would be in attendance.

The service was nice. It looked expensive-from the flowers, to the church, to the bridal gown. Nothing less would be expected from a Malfoy, even post war.

The couple had written their own vows. Hermione couldn't help but to notice a certain line stand out to her as Draco professed his love.

"Astoria, you are wonderful. Amazing. _Worth it, so._ You make my life complete."

During the particular line, the bride had-only momentarily- locked eyes with a certain female guest. A small smirk had spread across her face. A gloating look.

Later, at the reception, just as the party was winding down, Hermione noticed Astoria standing relatively alone at the bar. Hermione calculated in her head the quick pros and cons of her next course of action. She could walk away and be the bigger person she knew she was expected to be. Or she could put the slimy little tramp in her place after years of wishing she'd had the nerve to do so back in her school days. And even after putting her two ingested martini's aside, the pros seemed vastly more rewarding.

She calmly jostled her way to the bar, smiling at friends and acting completely casual. Soon she was leaning on the polished wooden surface next to the only woman in the room wearing white.

"Oh, hello Astoria," Hermione said, as if only now noticing the woman.

"Hello to you as well, Hermione," Astoria smiled, if not slightly wearily.

"Congratulations. This wedding was beautiful!"

"Oh why thank you, you're too kind," Astoria replied dutifully.

"I'm actually going to be getting married next spring myself. I must say, you've given me a few fantastic ideas."

"Oh is that so, you're really getting married?" Astoria raised an eyebrow, not feigning interest.

"Yes. It's such a relief, really! You know, I've had the hardest time tying my men down. Well you know how it is." Hermione smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"I do?" Astoria asked, and it was clear as to what she was implying. She was starting to become aware of where exactly this conversation was headed.

"Well don't we all? Of course, you did manage to snag yourself a good one, at the end of the day."

"Why yes, I'm sure I did," The bride's eyes flashed warning.

"Oh I remember when I dated Draco, back at Hogwarts," Hermione leaned in, smiling at the other woman. She wore a smile like they were best friends, sharing a secret. Her voice was so coated in honey, it became impossible to miss her venomous implication, "You see, he wasn't all good back then. Why, that boy was just a _mess_ in the bedroom! Hadn't a _clue_ what he was doing! Luckily, I eventually got that issue straitened out, and as you know he became quite talented in that department," Here Hermione paused, choosing her next choice of words carefully, "But you just keep that in mind, tonight. When you're lying in your king sized bed, consummating this happy union. You think about the fact that **every** pleasure he gives you comes from his learning with **me**. Every thrill, every stoke, every touch. _Me_. You have a nice night now!" She said the lastly line loudly and full of cheer. She turned against the bar, and smiled smugly for just a moment. She bombshell's impact washing over the woman behind her. But she simply took step after step, away from the thing that had ate away at her every day since that heated conversation by the lake.

She walked up to Ron, and wrapped her arms around the ginger she loved so much. Together they apperated away. Back to their lives with each other.

The next spring, as foretold, they would both say yes.

* * *

**Author's Note: So thanks for sticking it out til the end, much obliged! Feel free to leave a comment with your favorite shipping, or breakup song, or both! Or ya know, just put normal review stuff in there! :) Until next time folks, I'm Secrets! Oh, and don't do drugs kids!**


	2. So What

**Author's Note:** So hey guys, here's chapter two! I'm not completely sure how I feel about it, though I like the concept a lot. The song is "So What" by: Pink. This chapter now focuses on Luna. I know it may seem like a weird pairing, but I feel like this is how Luna would manage a situation like this. Because sometimes you just have to be crazy and do stupid things to feel better. Ah well, just my two cents I suppose.

**Disclaimer: My name is SecretsAreTooFun, and I may own HelloKitty suspenders, but I don't own Pink or Harry Potter. *sniff***

* * *

"Well this is a load of shit!" said Ginny, pacing back and forth across the Burrow's living room. She brandished her wand feverishly, not thinking. Sparks flew left and right, nearly singeing the rug next to Luna's bare feet.

"Ginny, Dear, sit down," Said Molly aggrivatedly, "Now Luna, what is this all about? What happened?"

Luna looked up from her spot on the floor. She had been previously waiting for Ginny to relax from her ragging spree.

"I'm not sure what happened exactly. One minute he's fine, we're married, all is good with the world. Next? Poof. Run off. Rolf's a mystery. All I know is, he's not coming back this time." For once Luna didn't sound dreamy. Her words were short and sweet. Punctuated, like each word was a matter of fact statement in itself.

"Oh he best not! Why that no goo, down right, hobknocking, prick faced bast-"

"Ginevra!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted harshly

"Well what am I supposed to say? That scoundrel runs off, leaving my best friend heart broken! And you expect me to keep calm-"

"I'm not heart broken," Ginny was cut off a second time. Only this voice came from the airy blonde on her living room floor.

"Luna, it's ok, there's no shame in being upset."

"I'm not upset though."

"Of course you are!" Ginny cried exasperatedly.

"No," Luna shook her head vigorously. Her long yellowish waves (which had grown out to near knee length) flew across her face from the force, "But on an unrelated subject- will you go out with me tonight?"

"Out?" Both Weasley women looked confused now.

"Yes, out. I want to go to a party tonight. Or perhaps a club? Either way, I don't mean to be rude Mrs. Weasley, but I was hoping it would just be me and Ginny."

"Luna," Molly's voice was like that of someone explaining something to a small child, "I don't think you should go out tonight. Wouldn't you rather stay in with us?" Molly was clearly worried (more so than usual) about the Ravenclaw's mental state.

"No, thank you, Ma'am, but I'd really like to party tonight," Luna spoke as if she was discussing the weather. Or the current whereabouts of a Crumple Horned Snorkak.

"Yeah Mum," Ginny smiled slowly, but a little wickedly, "I think it's a good idea for us to go out together. Luna needs it," She said as her mother's mouth opened once again in protest.

With that, she whisked Luna up to her old bedroom. It was around 7:42 P.M. when they started getting ready. 8:06 when they had both settled on an outfit (more like when Ginny had selected one for each of them.) 8:14 when the started doing makeup (once again Ginny took the reigns.) and 9:22 when they finally finished hair. Getting ready, for all you boys out there, is really an adventure in itself. Especially on a night such as this one.

Luna looked in the full length mirror and her blue eyes grew wide. She wore a black and white pencil skirt, that even come close to reaching mid-thigh. Her top was a white tank, whit a light silky, black-and-white-polka-dotted scarf dropping around her neck loosely. She had been talked into a pair bright hello high heels, where her toes peeked out to reveal black nail-polished toes. Her chest and face sparkled with a special glitter Ginny had provided. Her blue eyes popped under heavily lined lids and long fake eyelashes. Ginny had used a straightening charm on her hair, and struggled to finally get it onto a high ponytail, based at the crown of her head. Still her hair swung to brush the top of her hips.

Ginny wore anything your pretty little heart desires. That's just really not important. This night wasn't about Ginny.

When they finally arrived at the club, Luna looked around excitedly. She had never been to too many parties, and a wizard's night club like this at first glance seemed entirely out of her league. But Luna was determined to party. To be carefree. To show her loser of a husband that she could and would have more fun without him.

Ginny pulled Luna to the bar, where they both ordered Fire Whiskies. Soon Ginny was pulled aside by some old friend Luna didn't recognize. But that was ok: because this was her shot. She would manage this without Ginny.

So she stood for a moment, debating her next move. The music was thumping and blaring so loudly, she could barely hear herself think. This place seemed to be a breeding ground for Nargles. That was it! Not the Nargles, the music. She could dance. There was a dance floor full of young witches and wizards, writhing and sweating. Enjoying themselves by the looks of it. So she would too.

She jumped into the throng, and was soon swept into the crowd of happy young folk. She found herself subconsciously letting go, moving to a mix of the beating of the stereo and the beating of her heart. She shook, and shimmied, and waved her hands above her head. She grabbed the hands of a total stranger-a girl in her mid twenties-and playfully twirled her. And soon, she felt a body writhing fully against her back.

Oh bloody Hell. This boy was actually grinding with her. She was about to scamper away, on just pure habit, when her current lack of inhibitions stopped her. So she turned around and found herself face-to-face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

The young, pale-skinned boy raised his eyebrows at her. Not at all embarrassed, only surprised but the looks of it.

"Well hello, Lovegood," He said loudly, so to be heard over the music.

"And hello to you," She replied.

"So will you be leaving now?" Draco Malfoy must've been extremely talented to mange to drawl at a volume required to talk in a club.

Luna hesitated for a moment, "No I don't think so."

And with that Draco spun the petite girl around, pulling her toward him by the waist. And together they danced. It wasn't romantic, or sensual. It was two people, occasionally looking each other in the face, pressing together and gyrating to a beat. But most importantly: it was exactly what Luna had hoped for.

All of the sudden, be it the heat or whisky, Rolf's face flashed into her mind. She saw all at once their plans for their future going up into flame. They were going to have children. She even had names ready at the drop of the hat. She would've been a good mother.

"Are you alright?" Draco spoke right next to her ear. He must have sensed her sudden spiral in demeanor.

That was all the provocation she needed to pin around and kiss Draco Malfoy full on the mouth. In the middle of a packed dance floor, Luna and Draco kissed and danced and grinned. (Well, his did resemble a little bit of a smirk.) The gyrated together, to the same beat.

When Rolf's face flashed in front of her eyes she could only manage one thought: 'I don't want you tonight.'

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you guys think? I thought throwing Draco in there was a good surprise for ya'll. I personally like their prospects for a relationship. What do you guys think? Any critiques? Suggestions? As always, review or PM me to request any shipping or song! See ya later guys!**


	3. Potential Breakup Song

**Authors Note: Hey guys, here's chapter 3! Big shout out to **WereSarah21 **who gave me my first review on this story, and the suggestion for this chapter. I"m willing to do pretty much any suggestion you guys throw at me, so don't be shy! This one's to Aly & AJ's old song "Potential Breakup Song". Classic. So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My name is SecretsAreTooFun and I may own a gist green decorative clothes pin, but I don't own Harry Potter or Aly & Aj. (Though if I did, I'd totally steal their hair!)**

* * *

Remus was pissed. Which, as you may know, isn't always the best emotion for a teenage werewolf to experience just a week before the full moon. So that wasn't good. But if his mere _condition_ wasn't enough, Lupin had boy troubles. Yes, _boy_ troubles. Sirius Black problems, to be exact.

They had been dating for a few months by now (ok 5 months 2 weeks and 3 days, but whose counting?) and had come out to their friends almost 2 months ago. It had turned everyone's lives upside down, and they'd finally gotten everything sorted out. Or so he had thought.

Lupin had never really been in a serious relationship before (pardon the pun), so he had no real way of judging theirs against past experience. However, he had witnessed the relationships of his fellow classmates. He could see them holding hands in the hallway, or going on dates to Hogsmeade, or even just bloody sitting together in the common room! Not that Remus was asking for full on public displays of affection, but a general acknowledgment some sort of public commitment, especially after all this time, would be nice. Sirius may not be the cuddly type persay, but was it too much to ask that he spend at least an equal amount of time with Remus being a boyfriend as he did planning pranks with James?

As you could probably tell by this point, Lupin was feeling extremely insecure already. But then the cup ran over. Then March 10th came and passed…and Sirius had forgotten his birthday.

Not a single 'Happy Birthday' wish, nothing. Not that he had expected a cake, or a party, or even a single present. But he would have rather liked to spent his birthday with the boy who claimed to love him. Hell, not to be vulgar, but he hadn't even received a proper birthday shag!

SO on March 11th, Lupin rolled over on his four-poster bed and woke with a scowl on his face. He wasn't going to allow this to go on unanswered. He wanted an apology! And more than that, he wanted to feel validated! He wanted to feel like he was in a God damned relationship! And if Sirius wasn't willing to do that, than perhaps there was a very simple answer staring Remus square in the face. It was a last resort, of course; but Remus had been a doormat to others his entire life-and he wasn't about to take on that role in his love life aswell.

Lupin was running late, and hurried down to breakfast at the Great Hall. There, at the Gryffindor table, sat Sirius in-between James and Peter. He was laughing at something Lily Potter had said. His eyes were bright, his hair ruffled, and he hadn't the slightest look of guilt on his face. Bastard.

Remus marched up the line of benches, stopping in front of his scruffy partner.

"We need to talk," Remus' voice was cold as ice.

"Well, hello to you too, Remmy. Toast?" Sirius joked back at him, missing the daggers being shot him from honey colored eyes above.

"Sirius, we need to go somewhere and talk. Now."

"Why can't we talk here?" Sirius asked quizzically. He was starting to catch onto the daggers. The other Marauders shot each other looks of similar confusion, raised eyeballs and all.

"Because I'd honestly rather not cause a spectacle at the moment, now come on," And with that he gripped onto Sirius' robes, pulling him off the bench, and all the way out of the hall to a nearby corridor. There a few first years were chatting aimlessly.

"Oi! Scram!" He barked at little students, and they hurried in the opposite direction.

"What's this about, Moony?" Sirius shook free of the loose grasp on his clothes.

"What did we do together, yesterday?" Lupin snarled. (Again, pun intended.)

"Huh? What're you on-"

"Answer the question."

"Nothing. I don't think we did anything together yesterday."

"I know. And what exactly is today's date, Sirius?"

"It's March 11th, but why should that matt…Oh," A look of understanding dawned across his face.

"Yeah. It was my _birthday_ Sirius! _My stupid birthday_! And you would think, that after not only dating for 6 months, but also being friends for ages, you would remember to wish me a Happy Fucking Birthday!" Remus screamed.

"Luppy, I'm sorry-"

"Shut up. Because you're not going to just apologize your way out of this, ok? No. You're such a…a…a prick! You act like you don't have to give two shits about our relationship, and all you have to do is say sorry!"

"Look Remus, I'm really sorry I forgot your birthday but-" the black haired youth was cut off again.

"No! Because I may be no genius in the world of romance, but I'm not a total idiot! I know you're supposed to sit next to your boyfriend when you hang out! I know you should at least talk to him outside class once a day, when you see each other! And I know you're supposed to not be a bloody twat!"

"That's not fair!" Sirius cried.

"Oh really? Not fair? You wanna know what's not fair? Being in a bloody relationship to some bloke who doesn't even act like he likes you! Let me tell you something Black, I'm a good guy! And I can find myself another good guy if I really wanted to! I guarantee you there's someone else out there that would take me, but you're too busy being stupid to realize what you've got! I know what a great guy you are. But I'm so sick of being a doormat! I'm so so done with letting people walk all over me, and I'm _definitely_ not going to let that happen with my boyfriend!"

"So what are you saying, exactly?" Sirius muttered.

Lupin took a deep sigh, his throat hoarse from shouting, "I'm saying that until you can realize what you have, and _show_ it, I'm not sure I can do this."

"So we're breaking up?" Sirius gulped, his eyes dark and voice cracking. Not like he would cry, but more like he was trying not to convey the emotions rushing through his entire body.

"Potentially. It's your move Sirius Black. We'll see what happens next."

* * *

**A/U: And yes, that's really where I'm gaining to end it. I can continue if you want, but at the end of the song you never really know if they stay together or not, so there ya have it. I'd love to hear what you all think happened in a review, if you're willing to share. As always, review or PM with any requests I'm open to all: ships or songs. Have a good day everybody :)**


	4. What Hurts the Most

Hey guys. So it's been a while since I uploaded, I know and I'm sorry. I've just been kinda busy lately, and I'll be busy for the next few weeks actually. But I promise I'll try and post as often as possible. So here's a Snape/Lily one. (Finally, one from a boy's perspective!) To the beautiful Rascal Flatts song What Hurts the Most.

**Disclaimer: My name is SecretsAreTooFuna and I may own a blue int hat that has ann owl face and ears, but I don't own Rascal Flatts or Harry Potter. Sad, I know.**

* * *

I still remember every detail about that year. I really do.

Her hair was grown out at that age, and it would flutter gently across her face in the breeze when we walked together. She liked to tuck it behind her ears.

She had been reading this new book (or at least at the time it was new) Silence of the Lambs.

She usually had ink stains on her hand from studying for OWLs.

Her nails had chipped red paint. She didn't do them often, really. But that was okay. She looked just as good without it.

I can still recall every moment of that horrific June day. I can taste the words on my tung. The rift in the air. The tensioning of the mood. The shatter of my dreams.

I can still feel every tear on my cheek. My throat had become sore hours before, from the stress of muffled wails. Wails for her. Calling out for her.

I still see her in that nightgown, outside the Fat Lady's portrait. I see the hurt in her eyes. The anger. But mostly I see that I can't make this better. All this time-wasted. Our entire relationship was gone. And it was my fault.

I still remember feeling so close. That's what had tore at my insides most: the fact that it had been in my reach. Happiness. Love. Lily.

Now all but memories for me to cry over. And die over.

So close

* * *

**Author's Note: Short one, I know. But I feel like Snape and Lily's relationship centers around their lack of relationship, and that's something ver beautiful that I find it hard to mess with. Oh well. If you have any song or ship suggestions, please leave in the comments or PM me! Bye and be safe! Happy 4th of July!**


End file.
